thomas_friends_pingu_teletubbies_pixar_ant_decfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas's Damsel/Transcript
Thomas (narrating): Thomas's Damsel. It was a beautiful day on Sodor. The birds were singing, the water was shining and love was in the air. (Thomas and Ashima are seen racing to Brendom Docks.) Thomas: Catch me if you can, Ashima. Ashima: No problem. I know all your tricks. (Thomas puts on a cheeky smirk on his face.) Thomas: Points! (Thomas switches tracks and disappears. Ashima screeches to a stop.) Ashima: Thomas? Where’s he gone now? (Thomas races past Ashima, laughing.) Thomas: Not all my tricks, rookie. (laughs) Ashima: Hey! Come back here, you little monkey! (chases after Thomas) (the two race into the docks. They stop at the same time.) Thomas: I won. Ashima: no. I won Salty: Oh, for goodness sake. You both won. Again. Thomas & Ashima: oh. (giggles) (Later, Thomas and Ashima are finishing shunting when-) Cranky: whoa! This crate is even heavier than Spencer. (struggles to hold it up, then he starts to lose control.) uh oh. (The crate breaks off and falls.) Porter: Incoming! Thomas: Ashima! Look out! (Thomas pushes Ashima out of the way. Then the crate falls on top of him, derailing him and scratching his paintwork.) Thomas: Ow Salty: Oh, Ouch! That's gonna leave a mark. Ashima: (gasp, in her thoughts) oh no. Thomas is sure to be cross with me now. (Ashima runs away. But Thomas isn’t cross, he’s confused.) Thomas: Ashima?! Where are you going?! (Later, Thomas is seen being lifted back onto the rails. The Fat Controller arrives.) The Fat Controller: What’s happened here? Cranky: I was lifting THE heaviest crate in the world then the chain snapped. Salty: and the crate went plummeting down faster than a rocket. The Fat Controller: But what on Sodor happened to Thomas? Thomas: I got hit by the crate after i pushed Ashima out of the way, sir. The Fat Controller: I see. Well, well done for saving Ashima, Thomas. But where has she gone? (Meanwhile) (A storm was gathering as Ashima raced away from the docks, feeling very foolish.) Ashima: (in her head) I can’t believe I made Thomas crash! I’m such a silly engi- (Her words are cut off as she falls into a hole in the track.) Ashima: (Groans) It can’t get any worse, can it? (Thunder is heard, then it starts to rain. Ashima frowns.) Ashima: I had to open my mouth. Ashima tried to get out of the hole, But it was no use. The tracks were oily and the hole was very deep. Ashima: Help! (whistles) Heeeeeeeeeelp! (Meanwhile) Thomas had just finished being repainted and mended, when he noticed something. Thomas: Where’s Ashima? She should’ve been back hours ago. Station Master: well, last time I saw her, she was racing out of the docks, looking very glum. She was heading for the mainline. But now a storm has started. (everyone gasp) Thomas: (Panic) What’s gonna happen to her?! The fat controller: uh, nothing. She’ll be fine. I’ll send the rescue centre out to find her. Diesel 10: Last time you said nothing would happen, you ended up naked at the zoo. (Everyone, even Thomas, laugh so hard that they almost die.) Gordon: (laughing) I can still remember the horrified look on his wife’s face. Workman: There might be a problem with that, sir. The tracks to and from the recue Centre are blocked, and the storm is too dangerous for a helicopter to go. (Thomas feels a strong gust of wind, then a glass hits his smoke box) Thomas: (looks at the glass, gasps, looks at the storm) she’ll be ripped to shreds in this storm. Gordon: Well, serves her right for all the trouble she caused. Philip: I was right. Engines like her are nothing but- Thomas: ENOUGH! (Thomas’ voice echo’s around the whole island, leaving the engines dead silent.) Thomas: Why are you blaming her for the accident?! I thought you liked Ashima! Henry: (whimpering) We do like Ashima, but- Thomas: but you don’t treat her that way! Especially you, Gordon! Gordon: what- er- that’s not true. Thomas: YES IT IS! Whenever you look at her, all you see is a pipsqueak, or worse, a target! But I see a sweet girl who is trying her hardest to impress you lot! The Fat controller: Thomas- Thomas: NO! I am going out in the storm and I’m gonna find Ashima even if it kills me, whether you like it or not. (whistles, puffs out) I’ll search the whole island if I have too. The fat controller: Thomas, wait! James: (snickers) no use, sir. He’s gonna get his girlfriend out of trouble. Thomas: (calls out) SHE’S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! (Meanwhile) (Ashima is still stuck in the hole, when she feels something wet hit her brow.) Ashima: huh? What was that? (notices the rain. gasps) uh oh. (Thomas is seen struggling to see where he’s going.) Thomas: (Calls out) Ashima?! Ashimaaa?! (Thomas’ voice echo’s back and forth.) Thomas’ driver: The storm is getting worse. Thomas’ fireman: He’s right. We’ll have to go back. It’s not safe. Thomas: NO! I’m not giving up! (Crackling noises are heard. Then a giant tree falls on Thomas, knocking him unconscious.) (Meanwhile) (The water is going up in the hole where Ashima got stuck.) Ashima: Oh dear. This is not good. (whistles) Heeelp! (whistles) Heeelp! (Meanwhile) (Thomas finds himself face to face with an engine who looks just like him, but bigger. He instantly recognises who it is.) Thomas: B-Bulldust? Is that you? (Bulldust doesn’t reply. Thomas notices steam swirling around his wheels, but doesn't see any steam around Bulldust. Then, he finds the courage to speak again.) Thomas: you're... not here. (Bulldust looks down.) Thomas: Brother…. I’m scared. But Ashima needs my help. (tears slowly fall) She blamed herself for what happened to me, but… It wasn’t her fault. (Bulldust looks up to Thomas.) Thomas: I’ve gotta go help her…… because… I-I love her. (Bulldust smiles, puffs closer to Thomas.) Bulldust: I knew you had it in you. (Thomas smiles too.) Bulldust: You’re me and more. Now show the storm who’s boss. (Then, Bulldust fades away. Thomas instantly wakes up from his coma. Then he struggles to get free.) Thomas: Get up! (wheels spin) Ah! (shifts around) Gahh! Get up! Get up, Thomas! Get up! (The tree starts to break.) Thomas: I’m not a piece of scrap! I am not a piece of scrap! (Thomas snaps the tree apart, freeing himself and whistles loudly. The whistle is so loud it makes the area shake. Then he stops whistling) Thomas: (yells) I’m not afraid of the storm! I’m not afraid of anything or anyone! (Thomas continues his quest.) Thomas’ driver: whoa! That was something! What did you eat for breakfast? Thomas: I ate a rock, if you must know. (picks up speed) (a few branches are on the track, but Thomas smashes them into pieces.) Thomas’ fireman: wa hoo! That’s it Thomas! Run like the wind! Though Thomas lacked in some things, he made up for it in courage. (a large boulder is blocking the track. But Thomas uses all his strength and pushes it off the track.) Thomas: nothing is gonna stop me! Nothing! (Meanwhile) (Ashima is terrified of her situation) Ashima: (Quivering) S-so c-c-cold. (whispers) Please… help me. The storm roared and howled all night long, but Sodor had one thing that the storm didn’t. An E2 Tank Engine with the number one on his side and a lion in his heart. He wasn’t gonna let anything stand in his way. Nothing. Even though some of his paintwork was scratched more, some of his parts were either worn out or had broken off, Thomas still pressed on. (Thomas arrives at a junction. His paintwork is scratched and his right-side rod is missing. His left side rod is covered in scratches and pieces have snapped off. He also has a cracked funnel, broken glass, only two buffers left at the back and his back coupling is missing. Then he hears a voice) ???: Help! Thomas: huh? Who was that? ???: Help please! Thomas: Ashima! (Thomas hurries onto Ashima’s line. Ashima is seen up to her chin in water.) Ashima: oh no. I’ll be a rusted wreck when they find me. (A whistle is heard) Ashima: huh? W-what was that? (The whistle is heard again.) Ashima: (gasp) oh no! it’s a ghost! It’s gonna scrap me! it’s- (Thomas whistles) Ashima: T-Thomas? Thomas: Ashima! Thomas’ heart chips were swept away by the vision of his true love. His heart sank and his spirit soared and at that moment, he would’ve chuffed through a thousand butts, or even a billion, if only to get to his beloved Ashima. (Thomas stops at the edge of the pool.) Thomas: Ashima! Your okay! I thought I was never going to see you again! (sigh) I’m so glad to see you. (notices Ashima beginning to cry) what’s wrong? Ashima: Thomas. I’m so sorry I scratched your paintwork. Thomas: It’s okay, Ashima. It wasn’t your fault. It was an accident. Besides, look at what I did to it. (Ashima sees Thomas’ paintwork, but is surprised by it’s state. They start giggling, then they laugh. A chain is coupled up between Ashima and Thomas. Then, Thomas begins to pull Ashima out of the water. The sheer horsepower of Thomas excites Ashima as she’s pulled out. Soon, Ashima is out of the water and the two set off for home. They arrive at Knapford and quietly make their way towards a shed to sleep in. Ashima parks next to Thomas, making him blush again. then Ashima gets curious about something.) Ashima: Thomas? Thomas: hmm? Ashima: Did you really go through that storm just for me? Thomas: (blushes) y-yes. Why’d you ask? Ashima: surely you must’ve had a good reason to travel through the storm. (Thomas blushes brighter. He tries to think of a way to tell his reason.) Thomas: I-I just thought you should come to our shed and not out in the cold. (Ashima notices Thomas is worried) Ashima: Is there another reason? Thomas: um-I-er- Ashima: (calmly) Come on Thomas. you can tell me. (Ashima gives Thomas a gentle smile. Thomas shakes as he confesses.) Thomas: (whimpering) w-well, s-since we first met I-I’ve developed f-feelings f-for you a-and I j-just w-want t-to… k-keep you safe. (Thomas looks away, embarrassed. Ashima’s eyes widen.) Ashima wasn’t expecting this at all. She wouldn’t have minded if he said he likes helping a friend. But she didn’t expect him to do it because he loved her. But deep down, she knew that she loved him too. Slowly, she rolled in front of him. When she looked at him, his face was covered in a stream of tears. His expression made a few silent tears fall down her face. Then, her wheels carried her towards him, then she pressed her lips against his. Thomas’ eyes went wider than before. He wasn’t expecting Ashima to return his feelings. Honestly, he thought she would be more interested in bigger engines. Looks like he was wrong. Slowly, he returned the kiss. Then they pressed their lips harder on each other’s lips. They had never kissed anyone that intensely before. Then, their tongues slid into each other’s mouths and played with each other. After 12 minutes of sweet bliss, they broke off for air, staring lovingly at each other. Thomas: I love you, Ashima. Ashima: I love you too… Tommy. (giggles) Thomas: (blushes. Makes a goofy smile, making Ashima giggle more) Then Ashima gave Thomas a very seductive look as she drew closer. Ashima: (seductively) Now, come here you. Then their lips crashed together again. For a while, they just gave each other little pecks before finally falling into a deep slumber. Together. Unknown to them, Bulldust watched them, smiling at Thomas. Bulldust: well done, Thomas. You’ve found your bravery and you’ve earned that blissful moment. We will meet again, little brother. Then Bulldust reversed and disappeared into the darkness.